


Remorse

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Horrortale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...okay. maybe fluff WAY later on, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Angst, Blood, Busted~!, F/M, Guilt, Mentions of Murder, No Fluff, Reader is Dead, Sans Has Issues, Sans is now unstable again, The point where you're so gone you hug a dead body, mentions of cannibalism, some good ol' Horrortale before the day of Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: He misses her so much already...He hates what he had done...





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dust to Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717449) by [FireflyKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyKisses/pseuds/FireflyKisses). 



> READ THE FANFIC THIS WAS INSPIRED BY! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IF YA DON'T!  
> This is nothing but a continuation of that oneshot.  
> I got really inspired (and no i was not crying because of the ending. i-it was totally just allergies!) by that fanfic and wanted more of it...so i wrote more! (^o^)
> 
> Enjoy the le angst~

He cried. He screamed. He clutched onto her headless body till it lost all its warmth.

Why did he do it? There could have been a chance she would’ve accepted him-

**N O .**

There wasn’t. Th-there wasn’t…. _right?_

She was scared of him. She would’ve never wanted to be with him again. **She would  a l w a y s  f e a r  h i m .**

There was a difference between eating another sentiment being and eating the same species.

He knew- before it even happened- that if she saw, she wouldn’t be able to handle it.

…..

Looks like he was right.

 

Sans looks over from her body to her head. He reaches from where he sat and picks it up.

Looking into those dulling eyes of her’s makes the tears start up again.

He clutches the side of her cold face- coating it with her own blood mixed with the dust of the rabbit- and brings his teeth to her forehead, giving it a soft kiss as he sobs.

“i’m s-sorry. i-i didn’t want to kill you.” His grip tightens on the flesh. “wh-why couldn’t you have stayed inside like we told you? i-i warned you!”

His sobs louder, now hugging the head.

“i’m sorry, (y/n). ‘m so fuckin’ sorry!”

He cried for what seemed like hours, till a thought came to his mind and he growled. Not at the lifeless body at his knees, but at himself.

If he had never…

“i shouldn’t have done that… i-i should’ve kept eating nothing! **this w-wouldn’t have happened because of me!** ”

He runs his phalanges through her hair absentmindedly.

“i-”

A snap of a stick sounds behind him and he turns his head to see-

“SANS? HAVE YOU SEEN THE HUMAN? SHE-”

Sans’ own eyesockets widen as Papyrus’ does.

**_F-Fuck…_ **

“S-SANS…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this Fanfic? Here are my other ones:  
>  [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236/chapters/26318370)  
> [No Longer Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103321/chapters/24775710)  
> [A Rookie Lost In The Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11191824/chapters/24990732)  
> [I Sooo Don't Know The Original Yous...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103516/chapters/24776187)  
> [What Do You Do When Your Boyfriend Becomes A Babybones?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11237241/chapters/25113831)  
> [Until Time Comes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10069094/chapters/22436573)  
> [Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12335427/chapters/28051200)


End file.
